1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of armor. More particularly, it pertains to the field of body armor for protecting the human body from knife and bullet impacts and is so relatively light-weight that it may be worn without difficulty by the person seeking protection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Whether we were originally pugnacious, or have evolved to that state over time, we now live in a combative society. We shoot and stab each other to settle disputes, to right alleged wrongs, and, often, for no real reason at all. It is not safe to travel in various parts of our cities. Even tourists to our country are in peril in many areas. In some activities, such as illegal drug dealing and bank robbery, the likelihood of being stabbed or shot is extremely high, even to innocent bystanders.
Historically, citizens have attempted to secure their personal safety by fashioning garments and other things that ward off penetration by knives and bullets. While the examples are numerous, the most practical means achieved thus far comprise panels made of strong fibers and other hard materials that resist penetration from knives and missiles. With modern guns and high speed bullets becoming more commonplace, the most popular armor has been a mixture of strong plastics and, in severe cases, plates of hard metal. However, strong plastic panels and hard metal plates are bulky and heavy and have not received wide acceptance. In addition, plastic panels and most metal panels cannot stop certain caliber of bullets fired at close range, such as the 7.62 mm, 124 gram FMJ lead-core ball round (7.62xc3x9739), popularly known as the AK-47 bullet, which has recently become the caliber of choice for illegal elements of our society.
This invention is a body armor that is novel in its construction and in its ability to stop penetration by high speed bullets, such as that fired from the AK-47, and by knives. It is rather simple in construction and yet is solid and long-lasting in design and use. In addition, the invention includes a novel method of manufacturing the body armor that is unique in the industry.
These and other objects of the invention will become more clear when one reads the following specification, taken together with the drawings attached hereto. The scope of protection sought by the inventor may be gleaned from a fair reading of the Claims that conclude this specification.